Jar of Hearts
by babydollbuttercup
Summary: After many years of hatred and arguments, Rachel and Quinn finally share a kiss in the school bathroom after attempting to break up a fight with Jesse St. James and Finn Hudson. Rachel knows exactly who she is, but can Quinn get over her homophobia and figure her own feelings out too? Set at the first prom and onwards Quite AU Lots of PezBerry, Endgame: Faberry. On Hiatus Vacation
1. Conflicted Feelings

**_A/N: Hey, I've been getting a lot of FaBerry/Achele feels lately, and I decided to act upon them and start a FaBerry fic. Slightly altered some episodes, some things completely AU. But I hope you enjoy!_**

Rachel heard the notes from the piano begin to ring through out the school gymnasium. She instantly began to search for the familiar face she had come to love over the years. _No I can't take one more step, towards you. Coz' all that's waiting is regret. _Rachel's heart sunk to her stomach as she found Quinn Fabray slow dancing with Finn Hudson. _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore._ Rachel's eyes met Finn's as he swayed slowly, his hands resting on Quinn's hips, her head nuzzled into his neck. A small rush of sadness flew threw her when she saw the couple dancing. _You lost the love I loved the most. I learn__ed to live, half a life. And now you want me one more time._

Rachel returned her focus to the song, but kept her eyes on the couple. _ And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me who do you think you are?_

"Woah, look at the intense stare Rachel's giving Finn" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who was absent mindedly sipping some punch, watching everyone dance. "Huh? Oh? Rachel? Nah, she's totally staring at Quinn" Blaine said, screwing his face up at Kurt's comment. Kurt turned to his boyfriend and frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking quickly at Quinn, who had her eyes closed. "My Gaydar is really strong with this one.." Blaine said simply, grabbing a potatoe chip from the table. "Your Gaydar is strong with anyone, Blaine.." Kurt muttered, folding his arms against his chest.

Rachel's hand rested lightly upon her stomach as she belted out the bridge. _It took so long just to feel alright, remember how to put back the light in my eyes, I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed coz' you broke all your promises. And now you're back, you don't get to get me back. _ Rachel hadn't noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks as she went through the chorus again, hitting every note with such passion, she could've made Barbra Streisand proud. Her eyes finally met Quinn's as she sung the outro, _Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think, you are?_ Quinn looked away, as if she knew the lyrics were directed to her.

Rachel nodded at a few people who applaused and made her way back to Jesse. "That was beautiful" he whispered, pulling the diva into a tight hug. Rachel smiled, hugging her friend. "Thanks Jesse" she said softly, pulling away from the boy she used to love. Jesse smiled down at her and whisked away the few stray tears that lingered on Rachel's cheeks. She blushed slightly, realising she had shed a few tears whilst performing. Soon, upbeat music surged through the speakers and everyone was getting up and dancing fast. "Come on, let's go dance" Jesse said, taking hold of Rachel's hand, leading her toward the dancefloor.

Rachel laughed, twirled and danced to the beat of the music. She was having the time of her life at prom, even if it wasn't with the person she really wanted it to be with. She gave a small jump when Jesse secured his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling his head into her neck, nipping lightly at it. She laughed and tried to push him away, knowing he was pushing the boundries a little. He continued to make the advance, even though she was telling him to stop.

"Hey, Keep it PG" Rachel looked over to find Finn standing there, Quinn right beside him. Her heart jumped a beat. "I'm sorry, I didn't think this was any of YB, Your business" Jesse retorted, turning back to Rachel. "Oh yeah?" Finn replied, shoving Jesse. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Quinn yelled, trying to pull her boyfriend away from Rachel's date.

Jesse gave a sharp shove to Finn, sending him stumbling backwards, but Finn was quickly back, shoving Jesse, yet again. The pair were shouting obscenities at each other, shoving harder each time.

"Cut it out!" Rachel yelled, attempting to pull the pair apart aswell. "You two! Stop, now!" The music was cut off and students looked toward the small group, gasping in horror. "Both of you, Get out now!" Coach Sylvester yelled, pulling Finn by the collar and shoving Jesse toward the door. Quinn watched her coach guide Finn and Jesse away before looking at Rachel, slightly hurt. "I can't believe you.." she muttered, walking off quickly to the bathroom. "Quinn, wait!" Rachel called out, chasing after her.

"Told you" Blaine said as he watched the two girls run past toward the bathroom. "Let's just see how this plays out? Shall we?" Kurt retorted, moving off to talk to Mercedes.

**In the Bathroom**

"Quinn!" Rachel called out again, pushing the door open to the girl's bathroom. She found Quinn leaning against a hand basin, the tears gliding down her prominent cheeks. "What do you want Rachel?" Quinn said, her voice shaky. "You're completely over reacting, Quinn" Rachel said, walking over to the blonde. "I'm over reacting? I just watched my boyfriend get kicked out of my prom!" Quinn said angrily, glaring at Rachel.

"That wasn't m-" "That wasn't your fault, right. It wasn't your fault that Jesse was hear, getting cozy with you, You know you really need to think of a new tatic if you really want someone Berry" Quinn said, sobbing lightly.

Rachel moved away from Quinn slightly, hurt by her words. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice who you were singing to." she snapped, facing the mirror. "Really? You noticed?" Rachel asked softly, suddenly beginning to feel nervous. "Yeah. You've got to stop doing that Rachel. Finn loves me, not you. okay?" Quinn said, facing the small diva. Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn. "It.. It wasn't for.. Finn" Rachel whispered so Quinn couldn't hear her.

"You know, I thought me snappping at you in Glee club and storming out was a fair warning"

Rachel lowered her head, repeating what she had just said. "I'm sorry? What?" Quinn asked, her tone still angry. Rachel looked up, right at Quinn. "The Song. Wasn't for him." she said, clear enough for Quinn to hear.

The blonde's eyes widened in horror. She quickly took in the words and knew what Rachel meant. "You mean?" Quinn asked, watching as Rachel nodded cautiously. "I really.. cannot believe you!" Quinn yelled, raising her hand and slamming it hard against Rachel's cheek.

The petite girl's hands flew up to her face, clutching her cheek. She slowly looked up at the blonde. "I-I guess I deserved that.." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm sorry..no you didn't" she said, placing her hand to her forehead.

Rachel noticed a few tears still lingering on Quinn's cheeks. She pulled out her handkerchief from her purse. She hesitated before reaching out and wiping away the tears with the fabric.

The room was filled with silence, not awkward, but tense. Rachel stared at Quinn in awe. She always thought the blonde was beautiful. The kind of beautiful Rachel had always wanted to be. Tall, Blonde, Popular. Rachel was just always considered the awkward girl with the big nose and powerful voice.

"Why me?" Quinn finally said, breaking the silence. Rachel blushed slightly before turning to face the mirror. "I-I don't know" Rachel stammered, checking to see if her cheek was as red as it felt. "Please Rach.." Quinn begged the diva, resting her hand lightly on her's.

Rachel looked at the hands, then up at Quinn. "You're just so damn beautiful.." Rachel said, biting her lip. Quinn smiled lightly at Rachel's comment. "Really?" she asked. The diva nodded. "Really. You are. It's not fair" she laughed lightly.

Rachel's eyes met Quinn's yet again. She wasn't aware of what she was doing until her lips were pressed against the other girls. Unlike Finn's or Jesse's, Quinn's were softer, sweeter even.

"Rachel, what're you doing?" Quinn asked, her voice slightly muffled. She pulled away, looking at Rachel furiously.

"I'm sorry..I just thought t-" Rachel was cut off again. "Yeah? Well you thought wrong. Jesus, what is wrong with you" Quinn snapped. storming out of the bathroom leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel sighed. She hadn't meant to kiss Quinn, it just happened. She had to fix it, before any rumors got around. Rachel quickly left the bathroom and found her jacket. Time to leave. She thought to herself, rushing out of the gymnasium, straight past Quinn.


	2. Blackmail

Rachel sat in her usual place in the front, away from Finn and had her arms folded across her chest. She felt a little nervous about seeing Quinn. She was normally nervous when ever she saw Quinn, but this was a new nervous. The kind of nervous she'd feel when she first started liking Finn. Rachel bit her lip. _Just calm down Rachel, it's only Quinn. _ Rachel thought to herself. She looked around the room and watched everyone talking, hugging, sharing a quick kiss or two. "Hey Rachel" Santana said, climbing down from a chair and down toward her. "Santana.." she said simply, smiling. "Care to explain why you dashed away from prom so damn quickly?" the latina said, cocking her head to the right. "Oh" Rachel blushed. "No reason, just got really tired.." Rachel lied, avoiding Santana's eye. "Oh yeah?" Santana said, sitting down next to Rachel. "Yes. Santana, I was really tired, so I went home" Rachel said, a little huffy. "That's so not what I heard" she replied, flicking hair off her shoulder. Rachel sat up straighter. "You heard? From who?" Rachel asked, worried. "From you. I was in a stall at the time you and Quinn had your.. little talk" Satana said softly, licking her lips. "You were?" Rachel asked. "Did I stutter?" Santana snapped. "What's the reason for all this?" Rachel retorted, feeling slightly suspicious. "You want your little secret to be kept, right?" Santana purred. Rachel hesistated, but nodded. "And I wants to try some Berry smoothie" she said. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what Santana meant. "So, I'll keep your secret safe, if you give me whatever I want, when I want it." Santana said, as if it meant nothing. "Santana, don't you have Brittany for that?" Rachel asked, looking over to Santana's best friend. "So? Can't Auntie Snix have a little mix up with her flavours?" Rachel still wasn't sure. "I don't know Santana.." she said, not noticing Quinn entering the room. "Then your little secret might just accidentally.. slip out" the latina purred, watching Rachel with lustful eyes. The diva frowned. "Fine. Okay" Rachel agreed, not wanting everyone to know her secret just yet. "Perfect" Santana said, getting up and walking away.

Rachel watched as she walked away, right back to Brittany. She shook her head, not really sure what she had just agreed to. The diva listened as Mr. Shue explained the week's project, not really taking anything in. Her mind was entirely focused on Santana, trying to decipher what the Latina had blackmailed her into. Guess she'd find out soon.


End file.
